bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Clair Voyant
Clair Voyant is an all-American punk rock bohemian girl, skilled tattoo artist and independent business owner. She's in her mid-to-late 20's, with white, mostly tattooed skin, and dyed platinum blonde and pink hair. Clair is brash and jokey, but also highly creative and girly at times too. She owns and runs "Clair Voyant Ink", her tattoo parlor, in suburban Philly (her hometown), a few blocks from Easy Street. Clair is a secondary character in NTR Origins: Sour Kriem, acting as a friend, confidant and mentor to the younger protagonist Kriem Blakey. She also preforms Kriem's tattooing and piercings, giving her her iconic body mods. Clair's full name is a pun on 'Clairvoyant', since she was original designed as a gothy-punk girl like Kriem. Descriptions Physical Clair is an well built, lean and thin woman with pale white skin, shaped eyebrows and a rounded jaw. Her hair is naturally brown but she dyes it platinum blonde with washed pink fade on the ends. She is slightly shorter than most, or "fun sized" as she calls it. Her hips are wide, her chest medium-large and her ass plump. Her skin is heavily tattooed, including arm, hips, legs and chest ink. Her dress is fairly skimpy and liberal, preferring a short red dress that shows off her tattoos, her bra and at times her panties too. Personality Clair is quirky, sometimes loud and often brash, though not excitable. She is calm and chill at most times, but nearly always inappropriate and lewd. She is highly creative but lacks the discipline to really make her passions and creations see their full potential. The only exception to this is in her tattoo work where she is highly skilled and much loved. She is a fun lover who finds it hard to be professional, often putting social factors over business ones when running her shop, which has bitten her on the ass before. Though punky and at times gothic, she's also capably of being girly when not tomboyish. She never forgets her womanhood however, near constantly flaunting her form in her daily life, happy to be free-spirited and wild if it makes her and others happy to look. She is openly bi-sexual and often kinky to both guy and girl alike. Hobbies and Interests * Art, Especially Body Art * Sex * Alcohol and Marijuana Dislikes * Up-Tight People * Cowards Key Personal Relationships Kriem Blakey Clair is almost like a big sister to Kriem, acting as a friend to the mostly friendless loner. They have a large age gap which limits the activities they do together, but after Kriem came to live in Philly they bonded over a shared artistic ability. Kriem initially impresses her with her drawing ability despite her young age, and her skill at handling her pot hits, enough that she agrees to buy in some of her original designs. Clair sees herself as much needed friend and guardrail on the impressionable girl, to keep her darker impulses on the right side of creativity. She is one of two people Kriem listens to and is instrumental in backing up Kyle Blakey's message to do better than a criminal lifestyle. Backstory Birth, Early Years & Teens Clair born in the city of Philadelphia to a middle class family, Clair is your typical American girl of the 90's. She's always been an outgoing, popular girl and her vibrant nature helped that even more. Even at a young age she was rebellious of spirit, defying her parents often and being a troublemaker. In school she would rather doodle and create rather than listen and learn. She would often get in trouble for drawing on fellow students with pens/markers and scratching things into her desk. As she grew up to her preteens she developed faster than most of her peers, both physically showing signs of womanhood before most and budding interests in things like sex. Since most of her friends at the time weren't interesting in the things she liked, she began to hang out with older teens. She fell in with the bo-ho crowd, as well as the stoners, who's laid back nature suited her own. At the same time she spent most of her spare time drawing, painting and honing her art. Life wasn't a easy as she made it seem however, as the more she excelled at her art, the more her grades fell and the more she time spent with the older kids, the more her old friends began to resent her. She became the topic of gossip, gaining a bad reputation as a stoner, a druggie and a delinquent... a rep she only partly earned. She was also called a slut by the girls, and a number of rumours about her sex life and kinks began to circle. Clair was hurt by them in the beginning, but soon she began to embrace her alt-girl persona, living her life the way she wanted it and leaving "the jealous haters to suck it!". As Clair worked hard on her artistic ability, she found herself drawn more to working with the female form when life drawing, and she had a fascination with the challenges and effects a woman's curves brought to body art (especially breasts and ass). It took her a while, but she eventually realized she was attracted to girls. It initially confused her as she was already sexually active and attracted to men a whole lot, but as the rumours swirled about her she came to embrace the fact she was different. She was open about the fact she loved "all people and their bodies, all kinds, and not bound by the rules of other people". It was hard on her, she was shunned by most groups and it caused tensions at home with her parents too, but she was intent on being her. Early Adult Life Clair managed to graduated High School but her grades where not ones to be overly proud of. Deciding clearly against college she stayed in the city, part-timing jobs like bartender, barista and community volunteer while also taking part in a local design school. She lived her wild lifestyle for a few more years until her early 20's when she began to take things more seriously. Many of the friends she had made that where older than her started to settle into their adult lives, having kids and getting real jobs, leaving her behind to find her way. Clair devoted more of her free time to volunteer causes, helping out with the homeless, protesting the wars America waged in the world, and highlighting climate concerns. She was never great at organizing and leading due to her laid back attitude, but her art skills gained her attention and helped her promote the causes effectively. Through the connections she made there, she also came into contact with other artists in the city, which brought her into the tattoo business. She had already gotten a tattoo or two, as well as drawn up designs for that would be great for others by this time, but she never seriously considered her passion for body drawing could be her career. Her new best friend Ru showed her it could be. Ru was a tattoo artist she met through the anti-war group she was a part of. He owned a small but popular shop downtown and he saw Clair's ability right away. He offered her an apprenticeship in his store where she could come to learn the ins-and-outs of being a tattoo artist, and Clair never looked back. She excelled at the job, became a much loved part of the punk rock community in Philly thanks to her lively and kinky personality. She found her way to express herself and master her art. She spent nearly 3 years working for Ru as his back up artist, taking care of the shop when he wasn't in town and inking up and piercing people by day while partying, drinking and smoking by night. That changed one fateful night when she got a call form the police on her night off telling her a hold-up had gone wrong and Ru had been shot in the chest and died. Clair took it pretty hard, but Ru was a pillar of the community and she had plenty of people to lean on. In time she pulled herself together, and memorialized Ru with a special Skull and Wings tattoo design on her chest. The parlour he owned was shut down despite community outcry and that's what inspired Clair to open up her own shop in the suburbs under the name Clair Voyant Ink. Her older customers and friends mostly followed her to her new place and she's been running her little place ever since, for a few years now. Soon after she moved out the suburbs she made some new friends. Through her environmental campaigning she met fellow loose and laid back business owner Asana Khar, and they became fast friends in the neighbourhood. Shortly after opening up her shop, a troubled teen girl came by to check out the place, a mixed-race youngster calling herself Kriem. They bonded over a shared art ability pretty quick, and Kriem told her that her shop was the first place in Philly she ever felt at home in after living here a number of years. Clair saw a similarity in the growing girl, she was like herself when she was younger only more bitter about her outsider nature than Clair had been. Like Ru had been for her, Clair decided to be there for Kriem, acting as a friend, mentor and a fan of her artwork, even buying some of the girl's designs. Even since she's been an important person in the girl's life and a part of the suburban Philly crowd, even one of the most popular party girls in town as well as an artist envied by most. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Clair appears in Kriem's Origin Story, acting as her one and only friend. Clair plays an important role in that she acts as outside reinforcement to the message Kriem's brother give her, to straighten out her life before it's too late. She helps Kriem to come the conclusion she should become a waitress at Little Toscana. During the discussions she also helps Kriem talk out some of her issues about her family. In the same Mini-VN physically tattoos Kriem's back using her own design, and pierces Kriem's face and nipples too. It is during NTR Origins: Sour Kriem that Clair first mentions having problems with a recent but now former female apprentice tattoo artist she had worked with. Non-Canonical Content Clair hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Season 1 beWilder's Wildest! Clair was selected as on of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated n the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 14th Place out of 20, alongside Samantha Thang, taking in 5 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.beWilder's Wildest 2018, Round 4 Preliminary Results Patreon Posts Clair has also made rare appearances on the Patreon page in addition to her in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * Clair appeared in a Teaser pic post for NTR Origins: Sour Kriem in June of 2018, the post showed her in a suggestively close position, almost sharing a flirty kiss, to Kriem as they talked and prepared for a tattooing.Clair's First Appearance, Sour Kriem Teaser * Clair shared the kick off post's header with her friend Asana Khar, as NTR was announced as returning to priority development for July 2019, with both girls making appearances in it.Hand Off Post to NTR, July 2019 In the post's picture, Asana donned her Baywatch style one-piece swimsuit and sat on the beach pier beside Clair and her silver Attitude bikini. The pairing was referred to as 'AC', punning on Air Conditioning in the heat. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Business Owner Characters